Feliz cumpleaños, Magnus
by NephilimDemon
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Magnus Bane, es tarde y aun no ha recibido ninguna llamada o mensaje por parte de Alec ¿Acaso se olvido de el? Eso no es posible, ¿O si?


**Hello everybody! este es un One-Shot dedicado al cumpleaños de Magnus Bane, lo hice a la madrugada, así que no me maten. Contiene LEMON, asi que si no lo soportan no lo lean xD**

* * *

_Feliz cumpleaños, Magnus._

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Magnus, si bien al brujo parecía haber dejado de importarle aquella fecha ya que se había cansado de contar luego de los doscientos años de vida, y ahora que tenia mas de ochocientos años no le interesaba el hecho de celebrar sus cumpleaños, aunque claro, esa fecha siempre era una buena excusa para hacer una de sus grandiosas fiestas... Excepto ese año... Después de todo lo único que quería era pasar su cumpleaños con una sola persona. Esa persona era Alexander Lightwood, el cazador de sombras del cual estaba enamorado, y con quien ya llevaba dos meses saliendo, aunque Alec aseguraba que no tenían ninguna relación, algo que le molestaba un poco al brujo, pero como lo amaba tanto, lo respetaba pues sabia que seria muy difícil para Alec el salir del armario aun.

Eran mas de las tres de la tarde y Magnus estaba solo en su casa con presidente, había planeado, o mas bien tenia deseado el poder pasar todo el día con Alec, pero al parecer su "no-novio" se había olvidado de que era su cumpleaños, o eso era lo que el brujo creía, después de todo no había recibido ni una sola llamada o mensaje por parte del Nephilim. Había estado todo el santo día pegado a la pantalla de su móvil, revisando las llamadas y los mensajes entrantes pero allí no había nada, por lo que algo melancólico, y con su gato en brazos se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una siesta, después de todo... Si Alec se hubiese acordado de que fecha era… Ya tendría que haber dado señales de vida ¿No es así?

Alec por su parte, se había despertado muy temprano, el saber que era el cumpleaños de Magnus, el brujo con el que estaba saliendo, aunque el mismo fuera el que siempre se lo negaba a Magnus, así era. Aun no le había comprado nada al brujo, luego de una semana de pensar el regalo perfecto para su pareja, aun no tenia ninguna idea de lo que podía llegar a gustarle, después de todo, el brujo era un fashionista adicto a las fiestas y al glamour, y el era un cazador de sombras que siempre vestía de negro, que odiaba salir, las fiestas y vestirse bien, bueno, no era que lo odiara, sino que el y su forma de ser y de pensar repelían todo aquello. Había pensado en pedirle a su hermana algún consejo acerca de moda para saber bien que ropa o regalo hacerle a Magnus, pero elimino esa opción de su cabeza apenas llego la idea, nadie podía saber que estaba saliendo con "El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn" después de todo si se supiera tendría a la clave encima todo el tiempo.

Había salido del instituto y estaba dando vueltas por muchos negocios de New York, he incluso por Brooklyn, y nada. No estaba seguro de que regalarle, sin duda habían pasado muchas horas ya desde que estaba en las calles buscando "el obsequio perfecto" ya estaba por darse por vencido, cuando una loca idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, era como si la voz del brujo hubiese interrumpido sus pensamientos por completo.

"Mi regalo, quiero que seas tu"

Si. Sin duda eso era algo que el brujo le diría, y Alec sabia aquello a la perfección. Miro su reloj, y recién allí se dio cuenta de que había estado dando muchas vueltas en busca del regalo. Eran mas de las siete de la tarde, miro el cielo, y sin duda, efectivamente había oscurecido, aunque el no se había dado cuenta en ningún momento de aquello. Hacia mucho frío, incluso estaba nevando, se iba a acabar el día, por lo que comenzó a correr hacia la casa del brujo. Si no se apuraba... Tenía miedo de que el brujo se hubiese cansado por completo de esperarlo, y se hubiera ido con cualquier otro submundo o persona.

"Sin duda se olvido de la fecha…"

Ese era el único pensamiento que rondaba por la cabeza del brujo. Había oído un ruido, y pensando que se trataba de Alec se despertó de golpe, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no había sido nadie, miro su móvil y dio un suspiro.

"Las ocho de la noche, ya no vendrá", "A lo mejor tenia algo mas importante que hacer…"

Magnus se iba a volver a dormir, ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer, cuando escucho el insufrible ruido del timbre, y no solo eso, también se oían ruidos de golpes en la puerta. ¿Quién podía molestar en esos momentos? El ya no esperaba a nadie.

Con cara de pocos amigos, se dirigió a la puerta, y apenas la abrió cayo al suelo, al ser derribado por alguien, iba a oponer resistencia, y a quitarse de encima al desconocido, cuando sintió otros labios posarse sobre los suyos.

"Alec"

La mente del brujo se puso completamente en blanco.

En aquellos momentos lo único que podía pensar era en Alec, en Alec y aquel beso, Magnus estaba aprisionado entre el piso helado y el Nephilim, cosa que no le molesto en absoluto, rodeaba a su cazador con los brazos por la cintura, y le acariciaba despacio la espalda, correspondiéndole el beso de manera tierna, sin duda aquel era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en toda su larga vida. Alec lo estaba besando como nunca antes, le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello, y no se separaron sino hasta que se vieron obligados debido a la falta de aire.

-Creí que no vendrías... Alec... Estas helado... –Susurraba Magnus en un todo cálido, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al acariciarle la mejilla a su cazador, noto lo frío que estaba, incluso estaba algo pálido por el frío que había tomado.

-Estuve... Estuve dando vueltas... Estuve buscando un regalo para ti... Pero no encontré nada... Y ya se había hecho tarde y y-yo… Yo... Lo... Lo siento... Magnus... No te pude comprar nada… -Susurraba Alec con un tono de tristeza en la voz, y Magnus se dio cuenta de que los ojos azules, esos que tanto amaba de su cazador estaban cristalinos.

La primera lágrima que se escapo de los ojos de Alec fue el detonante para que Magnus volviera a besarlo tiernamente, aunque esta vez fue apenas un roce.

- ¿Acaso esa es una razón para llorar, Alexander?

- Pero no te compre nada... Yo... Es tu cumpleaños... Y no tengo nada para darte...

- Entonces quédate esta noche conmigo Alexander... Quédate, y será el regalo perfecto. Estar contigo es lo único que he deseado poder hacer el día de hoy...

En ese momento, nuevas lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Alec, después de todo, si eso era lo que SU BRUJO, quería por su cumpleaños, entonces se lo Daria, se quedaría con el toda la vida si eso fuese lo que quisiera.

De un momento a otro, Alec no recordaba muy bien como, se encontraban en la cama de Magnus, el acostado y el brujo encima de él. Quizá habían llegado allí por medio de magia, o quizá habían ido caminando o el brujo lo había cargado, no lo recordaba, ni tampoco era importante. Lo único que le importaba era aquel momento, y lo que estaban haciendo.

De a poco, Magnus le fue quitando por completo la ropa a Alec, y el cazador hacia lo mismo con la ropa del brujo, aunque con un poco de ayuda de este. Se besaban con total necesidad, aunque Alec era nuevo en hacer el amor, cada vez que lo hacia con el brujo se sentía bien, de a poco iba aprendiendo incluso, los puntos débiles de Magnus.

Mientras el brujo estaba encima de Alec, Alec lo rodeaba con sus brazos al brujo, acariciándole la espalda desnuda a Magnus, besándolo con total necesidad, jugando con su lengua y mordiéndole de vez en cuando el labio inferior. Magnus acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo desnudo del Nephilim, disfrutando de poder estar de aquella manera con su novio, amaba estar con el, y amaba a Alec demasiado.

Poco a poco, los besos que Magnus le proporcionaba a Alec, fueron bajando por todo su rostro, su mentón y hasta llegar a su cuello, allí donde comenzó a besarlo y a morderlo despacio, dejándole varias marcas allí, marcas que demostrarían luego que solo era suyo, y que le pertenecía completamente. Aquellos besos y mordidas, hacían que de los labios de Alec escaparan débiles gemidos, gemidos de placer, que hacían gruñir al brujo, y ronronear de gusto. Aquello lo hacia excitarse y desear aun mas de su Nephilim. Volvió a besar en los labios a Alec, intensamente y con mucho deseo en aquel beso, y fue bajando una de sus manos al trasero del Nephilim, y comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Alec para poder dilatarla para luego no lastimarlo cuando entrara en el. Aquello, hizo que de Alec saliera un pequeño grito ahogado, y que para contenerse, sin darse cuenta clavo las uñas en la espalda de Magnus, algo que lo volvía completamente loco, e introdujo un segundo dedo en el interior de Alec, moviéndolos de manera circular, para dilatarlo aun mas.

-¡Ma-Magnus! Qui-Quiero... Qui-Quiero sentirte... A ti… -Decía con dificultad, debido a lo agitado que se encontraba, y con la voz ronca debido a la excitación Alec. Aquel pedido fue la razón por la que Magnus se bloqueo por completo, y cuando pensó que ya estaba preparado por completo el Nephilim, saco sus dedos de la entrada del otro, y de a poco comenzó a entrar en el.

Alec dejo escapar un grito ahogado al sentir al brujo entrar en el, y clavo aun mas las uñas en la espalda del otro, rasguñándolo un poco, y comenzó a besarlo con mucha necesidad, mas que nada para acallar un poco los gemidos y gritos que salían de su propia boca, aunque besarlo no servia de mucho ya que aun así seguía gimiendo contra los labios de su brujo. SU BRUJO, en aquellos momentos era totalmente suyo, y amaba aquello. Amaba lo gentil que era Magnus siempre con el, la delicadeza con la que lo trataba cada vez que hacían el amor.

De a poco, Magnus comenzó a envestirlo a Alec, primero lento, y de manera circular, para no hacerle doler, luego cada vez mas rápido y con mas fuerza, entrando y saliendo del interior del Nephilim por completo, quería que su amado de ojos azules disfrutara por completo, por lo que mientras seguía envistiéndolo cada vez mas fuerte y mas profundo, y lo besaba, sintiendo las uñas y rasguños en su espalda, en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ambos, como pudo introdujo su mano para poder tomar el miembro de Alec entre una de sus manos, y masturbarlo, mas que nada con los movimientos que hacia sobre el Nephilim.

Alec se sentía por completo en el cielo en aquellos momentos, aunque sentía que solo el estaba disfrutando de aquello, por lo que dejo de besar a su brujo por unos momentos, para luego besarlo y morderlo despacio en el cuello a Magnus, hasta que comenzó a sentir como el brujo lo masturbaba, ello, mas las envestidas, lo hacia gemir y disfrutar aun mas. Sentía como Magnus entraba y salía de su interior, sentía como se movía cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. Estaba tan excitado, y disfrutándolo tanto... aunque sabía que podría venirse en cualquier momento, quería aguantar lo más que pudiera, quería acabar al mismo tiempo que el brujo. Tenia que aguantar. No podía terminar antes. Aunque sabía que era difícil el contenerse.

-Ma-Magnus... No... No puedo más...

-Solo un poco mas... Alec, quiero que terminemos juntos...

Magnus comenzo a envestirlo aun mas rapido, sabiendo que el tambien terminaria pronto, lo que mas deseaba era acabar al mismo tiempo que Alec, cuando ya estaba por terminar, comenzo a bajar el ritmo de las envestidas de a poco, cuando sintio a Alec acabar por completo, este los mancho por completo el torso a cada uno, y la mano de magnus. En un instante, magnus se quedo por completo quieto en el interior de su Nephilim, acabando por completo alli. Ambos, exhaustos, se dejaron rendidos en la cama, despacio y sin lastimar a Alec, magnus salio de su interior y se recosto a su lado, y Alec con dificultad se recosto sobre el pecho de su brujo, pero antes dejandole un beso en los labios, un pequeño roce, tierno.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Magnus.

Fue lo ultimo que se oyo esa noche en el hogar del brujo, ya que ambos se quedaron por completos dormidos totalmente cansados. Magnus abrazando a Alec, y Alec con la cabeza en el pecho de magnus. Ambos dormidos, tranquilamente.

Ese sin duda, habia sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que el brujo habia recibido jamas. Nunca lo olvidaria. Amaba a Alec.

* * *

_**Bueno, como dije anteriormente lo hice a la madrugada, espero que les guste, no me tiren a los repudiados por favor... ¿Reviews?**_

**_*NephilimDemon*_**


End file.
